Aftermath
by diatrif
Summary: Rating will cahnge. On the New Year's Eve party Lilly gets drunk and sleeps with James.


Chapter, 1… New Year's Resolutions

**Disclaimer:I own nothing DUH!**

**A/N: Characters' thoughts are written in** _italic_

Lily rolled on her bed, _ouch _she winced, she had a killing headache _I hate hangovers. _Then she opened her eyes and looked around, but all she could see was blurry shapes and colors. She rubbed her eyes and once more took in the sight of her surroundings. There were three other empty undone beds, the room was messy, dirty clothes lay wrinkled on the floor, few balloons hovered above her head every so often one of them saying 'Happy New Year!' she yawned and started getting up, when her hand landed on something, she turned to take a look at this something, and screamed.

She didn't care if she woke up whole castle, hell with the castle she was sure it could be heard in Hogsmeade, but she didn't care, because she just woke up next to…Potter!!!!

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded and jumped out of the bed as fast as she could, but soon regretted this move. Potter's eyes widened, as he looked at Lily his mouth slightly opened. Lily looked at herself and noticed that she was naked; she grabbed the sheet from the bed and put it on, but this meant that she could see all the stuff that was covered seconds before. And she wasn't in the mood to look at Potter's nude body, which might be the highlight of the day for her dorm mates, like Alicia, school's slut, but Lily was the only girl at Hogwrats immune of James' good looks, and ego, on the contrary it bugged her senseless, which bugged James who fancied her since the 4th year, so he pranked her, and she pranked him back, so he pranked her again…well, you get the idea, basically they were sworn enemies. However there were rumors around Hogwarts that some people started betting when they're going to hook up, then again there were bats on who killed who first, which was more true than the former one, but…anyway back to the story.

"EW! Potter would you mind cover yourself?" she spat disgusted, with her eyes closed

"W-w-what the fuck? Evans if you wanted to shag me, you could ask, not don't sneak into my room like that."

"You know perfectly well I don't want to shag you, and what do you mean your roo- " she didn't finish. She looked around one more time more carefully, it was indeed James' room, but how the hell did she get here? What happened yesterday? But she was snapped out of her thoughts by the irritating "happy…happy…year…new…happy" obviously the talking charm that was cast on the balloons was wearing off, in the really annoying way.

"So how did you get here?" asked James

"Don't you fucking pretend you don't know, I bet it was one of yours _brilliant _ideas, Potter!" she screamed, picked up her clothes that lied all over the room, and rushed to the door leaving surprised marauder alone with the annoying talking balloon.

Lily ran down the messy hall, full of empty bottles of firewhiskey (a/n hope I spelled it right), butterbeer, and other wizarding alcohol products, streamers, ruined paper hats, and more talking balloons; when she finally got to her dormitory, she found there only Meg. Meg was OK, not really annoying, but not so friendly either, but she was better than Alicia or Morgana, whom Lily always fought with and wouldn't bare seeing today, after so eventful morning.

"I hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, I'll kill him, strangle him, scratch his eyes out, transform into a mouse and feed to my cat" Lily muttered under her breath "I'll tie him to the tree in the forbidden forest and leave there"

Meg smiled and asked, "Who do you hate so much?"

"Who do you think?" Lily replied bitchy, and Meg's face fell, which normally would make Lily feel sorry and apologize, but not today, today it just bugged her even more. "There's only one person I hate in this world, and this is bloody, egocentric dickhead called James Potter"

"What did he do this time? Maybe I could help?" Asked Meg, she was friends with Potter and always lived in her own little Disney-ish world, where you could sort everything out by a civil conversation. And there'd be nothing bad about it if she didn't try and make Lily and James friends.

"No Meg, you can't" Lily spat and went to the bathroom.

She took long shower to calm her down, but it didn't work, but she wasn't surprised, actually she would be surprised if it _did_ work. Then she got dressed and went to the library, if there was anything that could help her to get over the fact that she might've slept with Potter, it was silence of the library, but despite what all the students thought about her, she wasn't a bookworm, indeed she spent a lot of her time in the library, but she didn't study, or read she just sat there thinking, or hanging out with her friends, who studied. But when she did read a book, she was looking for some nice prank to get back on Potter and his friends, or to solve her problem. Today it was the latter; she wanted to find a good spell to detect if she did sleep with Potter, but as soon as she opened the ancient door to the library, she saw her friend Angelina, who sat at the table nearest the door, and was looking trough her History of Magic notes.

"Ann, what the hell do you think you are doing? It's _New Year, _why don't you go and join the party, I bet Slitherins are still up."

"Hi Lily! You got that right they're still up and drunk" Angelina laughed "but yesterday my mother wrote that I either improve my grades or I'm gonna be home schooled, or worse go to Durmstrung. And how was your party?" Angelina was in Slitherin, but it wasn't exactly her choice. She begged the sorting hat to put her there, because if she were sorted into the any other house her father would kill her for granted. And though Angelina was bitchy, mean and sarcastic she wasn't evil, she hated the whole pureblood-mudblood-conflict, she was smart, strong, friendly and helpful, but you just got to know her and gain her respect and trust, that may seem a lot but after what she's been trough she doesn't trust people. Lily admired her friend, she knew that it was really hard to be hated by her family and half the school, but Angelina didn't give up and tried to get out of this whole mess, just like Lily her whole house hated her, well not officially, but she knew what they were thinking, few years ago it hurt her but now she didn't give a damn.

"Don't ask, it was terrible"

"Potter?" Lily just nodded "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing, well at least I think he didn't." seeing her friend's blank expression she added "I got drunk, and I _think_ I fucked Potter"

Ann's eyes grew large as plates, and her mouth dropped to the floor "WHAT?" she almost screamed

"Shut-up! It's not my fault!"

"Actually it is, after all no one made you drink" Angelina pointed out, but after Lily shot her a death glare she went back to her notes.

"Don't push it! Better help me find a way to check if I _did_ sleep with him"

"I think I have a good spell here" Lily raised her eyebrow " I found it in some book, and thought it'd be good to use after parties."

"_Yeah right_" Lily said and stuck out her hand to get the parchment with the instructions from her friend. "Ok wait here, I'll be back in 15 minutes."

15 minutes already have passed and Lily was about to get her results. She drew out her wand and made few complicated moves in the air. The red light shot from her wand and formed words "SORRY BABY HE GOT YOU THIS TIME" in the air. And

"**JAMES ANDREW POTTER! YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!**" was heard everywhere in the school.

When she ran out of the bathroom, Angelina was outside ready to comfort her friend. She put her arm around Lily, and said "I'll help you kill him", and she had no idea how much it meant for Lily.

_January 1_

_NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS by Lily Carmen Evans _

_1. STOP drinking, never ever ever take another sip of alcohol to your mouth.  
2. Kill Potter  
3. Kill Potter  
4.Kill Potter  
5.Make Potter's life miserable  
7.Help Ann study  
8.Kill Potter_

**A/N: hope you like it, R&R!!!! The next chapter will be better.**


End file.
